Rex Coelestis (Mark Chance)
Basic Information * Race: Halfling * Class: Cleric * Level: 1 * Experience: 0 * Alignment: CG * Languages: Common, Halfling, Dwarven, Goblin * Deity: Fond of Farino (but dislikes Farino's rigidity) Abilities STR: 13 +1 (7 pts) -2 racial DEX: 14 +2 (2 pts) +2 racial CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (2 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics Max -2 HP: 09 = + CON (+1) + FC (+0) (Cleric) AC: 18 = + DEX (+2) + Armor (+3) + Shield (+1) + Size (+1) + Misc (+1 Dodge) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (+2) + Size (+1) + Misc (+1 Dodge) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (+3) + Shield (+1) + Size (+1) + Misc (+0) INIT: +2 = (+2) + Misc (+0) BAB: +0 = (+0) CMB: +0 = (+0) + STR (+1) + Misc (-1 size) CMD: 13 = + BAB (+0) + STR (+1) + DEX (+2) + Misc (-1 size) + Misc (+1 Dodge) Fortitude: +3 = (+2) + CON (+1) + Misc (+0) Reflex: +2 = (+0) + DEX (+2) + Misc (+0) Will: +4 = (+2) + WIS (+2) + Misc (+0) Speed: 20' Weapon Statistics Morningstar * Attack: +2 = (+0) + Ability (+1) + Misc (+1 size) + Magic (+0) * Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2 Gauntlet * Attack: +2 = (+0) + Ability (+1) + Misc (+1 size) + Magic (+0) * Damage: 1d2+1, Crit: 20/x2 Light crossbow * Attack: +3 = (+0) + Ability (+2) + Misc (+1 size) + Magic (+0) * Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features * Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (CHA), -2 (STR) * Size: Small * Speed: 20' * Favored Class: Cleric * Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. * Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. * Sure-Footed: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb skill checks. * Underfoot: Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC against foes larger than themselves and a +1 bonus on Reflex saving throws to avoid trample attacks. This racial trait replaces the halfling luck racial trait. * Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Cleric * Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, shields (no tower shields) * Aura (Ex): Relevant for detect (alignment) spells * Channel Energy (Su): 1d6, 5/day * Domains: Ferocity, Tactics * Orisons * Spontaneous Casting: Lose prepared spell for a cure spell * Ferocious Strike (Su): Whenever you make a melee attack, you can designate that attack as a ferocious strike. If the attack hits, it deals additional damage equal to 1/2 your cleric level (minimum +1). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. * Seize the Initiative (Su): Whenever you and your allies roll for initiative, you can grant one ally within 30 feet the ability to roll twice and take either result. This decision is made before results are revealed. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. * Domain Spells: 1st—enlarge person, 2nd—bull's strength, 3rd—rage, 4th—spell immunity, 5th—righteous might, 6th—mass bull's strength, 7th—grasping hand, 8th—clenched fist, 9th—crushing hand. 1st—magic weapon, 2nd—aid, 3rd—magic vestment, 4th—divine power, 5th—greater command, 6th—blade barrier, 7th—power word blind, 8th—greater planar ally, 9th—power word kill. Feats * Dodge (1st-level): +1 dodge bonus to AC Traits * Charming (Social): You gain a +1 trait bonus when you use Bluff or Diplomacy on a character that is (or could be) sexually attracted to you, and a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of any language-dependent spell you cast on such characters or creatures. * Dirty Fighter (Combat): When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit). This additional damage is a trait bonus. Skills Skill Points: 4 = (+2) + INT (+1)/Level; FC (+1), Misc (+0) (Cleric 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +3 1 +0 +2 -2 +2 racial, -4 for jumping Bluff +2 0 +0 +2 +1 Charming trait Climb +1 0 +0 +1 -2 +2 racial Diplomacy +6 1 +3 +2 +1 Charming trait Knowledge (Religion) +5 1 +3 +1 +0 Linguistics +5 1 +3 +1 +0 Perception +4 0 +0 +2 +2 racial Stealth +4 0 +0 +2 -2 +4 size Languages: Common, Dwarven, Goblin, Halfling Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level (3) Level 01 (2+1) * guidance * command (DC 14) * resistance * enlarge person * stabilize * protection from evil Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 gp 0 lb Studded leather 25 gp 10 lb Light wooden shield 3 gp 2.5 lb Gauntlet x2 4 gp 1 lb Morningstar 8 gp 3 lb Light crossbow 35 gp 2 lb Ammo (20) 2 gp 1 lb Gear Backpack 2 gp 1 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 2.5 lb Belt pouch x2 2 gp 0.5 lb Silk rope 50 ft. 10 gp 5 lb Sunrods x3 6 gp 3 lb Total Weight: 31.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-37.5 37.6-75 76-112.5 Finances PP: 5 GP: 2 SP: 9 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: None Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 27 Height: 3 ft. 1 in. Weight: 35 lbs. Hair Color: Bald Eye Color: Steel gray Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Stocky, shaved head, small goatee, pierced ears, thin lips Demeanor: Steely gaze, gruff voice, plain-spoken Background Rex Coelestis grew up on the mean streets. His father was a farrier and his mother a seamstress. Both were devotees of Farino, and they ran a tight ship at home. Rex chafed under his parents' authority. He would sneak out, run with rowdies, get into fights, et cetera. In response, his parents ramped up the religion at home. They were pleased when Rex demonstrated an affinity for such studies and even an ability to manipulate divine energy. Unfortunately, while Rex appreciates Farino's martial aspects, he is less than enamored with Farino's lawfulness. Rex prefers a looser way of life. Fortunately, his good-nature and clever mind tempers his unruliness. Recently, Rex has decided the life of an adventurer may be just the thing for him. An excerpt from Rex's Diary: "Farino is the younger of the Twins and god of crafts. He is not a god of inspiration but a god of technique." The Venetiad 3.1 Nonsense. How can a god of crafts be anything but a god inspiration *and* a god technique? He can't. Without inspiration, where is the impetus to craft? From whence comes the drive to force raw materials into useful form? To craft is to give birth to something unique. Crafting is passionate, self-giving, creative. With nothing but technique, all greatswords would be the same, if there were any greatswords at all. Technique alone is just a step removed from sterility, even impotence. One's life is raw materials. One takes stock of one's raw materials, which necessarily vary from individual to individual. Through strength of will, through a ferocious passion for change, one sets a series of goals for one's life and then forges one's raw materials into concrete action to meet those goals. One crafts one's own life as surely and as creatively as a master weaponsmith takes formless metals and burns and beats and shapes those metals into a peerless blade. Many -- too many -- lack the courage, the passion to forge their lives through creative, inspired effort into useful form. Many -- too many -- never rage against ordinariness in an effort to become a peerless blade. Of those few that do, perhaps many -- even most -- fail, but at least they live with heads bloodied yet unbowed. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (01/24/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 1 *Approval (04/09/2011) (Mowgli) Level 1 Category:Approved Characters